Obliviones
by Lorelei-no-Yume
Summary: Une curieuse amnésie saisit Lucy lorsqu'elle se réveille un jour, seule et dans une forêt qu'elle ne connait pas. Tout ce qui lui revient n'est qu'un épais brouillard d'illusion qu'elle pourrait apparenter à un rêve. Pourtant, au fil de ses souvenirs, elle se dit qu'elle préférait volontiers ne rien savoir. Les oublis sont cruels, la vérité l'est bien plus.


Amnesia

Lucy n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller, elle souhaitait rester dans cet état brumeux et confortable qui suivait un sommeil profond. Son esprit vagabondait gaiement entre les derniers restes de rêves qui l'habitaient encore. Elle aimait recueillir les derniers vestiges de son sommeil. Et elle prenait son temps pour cela, veillant à décortiquer et à récupérer les faibles et ultimes lambeaux de songes qui peuplaient encore sa mémoire. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, le temps qu'il fallait à son esprit pour s'éclaircir, une question s'imposa à elle, un petit détail qui titillait sa conscience et son inconscient. Détail qui avait son importance.

Pourquoi ne se trouvait-t-elle pas dans son lit ?

La surface qui avait accueilli son sommeil était dure, inconfortable. D'habitude, Lucy n'aurait pas pu supporter un repos sur un matelas aussi peu agréable. Elle sentait des irrégularités s'enfoncer dans son bras qu'elle avait soigneusement replié sous son ventre. Sa joue était meurtrie par la rudesse de sa couche et ses pieds déchaussés reposaient douloureusement tendus, pressés par un poids. Où, diable, pouvait-t-elle se trouver ?

Lucy ouvrit un œil qu'elle referma aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière bien trop vive pour sa rétine rabougrie par la pénombre. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans une quelconque pièce. Lucy était à l'extérieur, exposée en plein soleil semblait-il.

La jeune femme tenta de bouger, mais son corps, habité d'une étrange rigidité, ci refusa. Lucy lâcha un râle de frustration et tenta une nouvelle fois d'apercevoir quelque chose. Après quelques secondes d'échecs et de papillonnages intensifs de la paupière, elle réussit enfin à discerner la forme du paysage qui l'entourait.

De là où elle était allongée, Lucy ne voyait que le tronc de plusieurs arbres où jouait quelques écureuils sans se soucier de sa présence. Le sol était brun, recouvert de petits cailloux ou de roches plus grosses et la jeune femme comprit immédiatement pourquoi sa position était si inconfortable, elle était installée à même le sol la surface sur laquelle elle se trouvait n'était en rien régulière.

Lucy bougea son bras gauche, le droit était toujours pressé entre son estomac et le sol. Elle prit appui sur la terre –quelques éclats de pierre vinrent meurtrir ses paumes- et la jeune femme se redressa légèrement. Ainsi, une portion de ciel entra dans son champ de vision et Lucy refréna un hoquet de stupeur.

Elle se trouvait sous l'eau.

A une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'elle ne se trouvait pas le ciel et son étendue azur, mais de l'eau. L'océan dans sa plus grande beauté et dans son immensité. Séparée et maintenue au ciel par une paroi dont Lucy ne put identifier la couleur, la mer dansait gaiement au-dessus de sa tête, laissant passer quelques puissants rayons du soleil.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Lucy était une fille intelligente et studieuse, elle avait connaissance de quelques notions de gravité et savait pertinemment que toute cette eau ne pouvait pas tenir naturellement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle conclut donc que c'était magique. Etait-ce l'œuvre de… Lucy ne parvint pas à s'en rappeler, bien qu'elle essaya de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormie sur un quelconque sol d'un quelconque endroit du monde.

Lucy tourna la tête, dans l'idée de se repérer. Mais rien de réellement distinctif ne lui sauta aux yeux. Elle pouvait être dans n'importe qu'elle forêt du monde, elle ne pouvait même pas dire si celle-ci était tropicale ou tempérée. Lucy n'était pas très intéressée par la nature, alors repérer de la végétation pouvant lui indiquer où elle se trouvait… Elle n'en était pas capable. Bien sûr, avec la chaleur et la moiteur qui régnait dans l'air, elle ne pouvait pas être en haute montagne, mais cette simple précision n'éliminait qu'une infime partie du monde et Lucy ne se sentit pas plus avancé.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser et de se retourner pour s'asseoir mais un poids trop important bloquait ses jambes. Lucy découvrit avec stupeur qu'un amoncellement de roches pesait sur ses pieds et ses mollets. Elle déblaya ses jambes le plus rapidement qu'elle le put, à l'aide de son seul bras valide et de mouvements brusques de la part de ses pieds, paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'elle trouverait sous ce tas de rocailles.

Quand elle put enfin s'extraire des roches qui la maintenaient prisonnière, Lucy remarqua son corps couvert d'égratignures et de bandages, presque soulagée que ses jambes soient en un seul morceau.

Qu'avait-t-elle fait pour se retrouver ainsi ?

De son bras gauche, elle tâta son visage et découvrit le renflement de ce qui semblait être un pansement. Toujours aussi confuse, Lucy parcourut son corps des yeux en s'aidant de sa main valide pour découvrir les blessures qui la couvraient. Après quelques minutes elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était amochée mais qu'elle y survivrait. Presque heureuse d'une telle conclusion, elle se permit de lâcher un léger sourire.

La constellacionniste décida donc que c'était le moment pour en découvrir un peu plus sur cet endroit. Lucy tenta de se lever mais parvint à peine à faire ciller ses jambes. Son bras droit refusait toujours de répondre à ses appels certainement à cause de la circulation sanguine qui s'était amoindrie dans son membre. Excédée que son corps ne lui obéisse pas au doigt et à l'œil, Lucy lâcha un grognement quasiment animal. Elle se rallongea sur le dos, en tentant de faire bouger ses doigts, de sentir quelque chose sur la peau de son bras droit. Mais rien ne venait perturber le grand vide qui engourdissait son côté droit.

Où était-t-elle ? Elle avait la furieuse envie de se lever, de bouger ses muscles ankylosés, pour répondre à cette question. Lucy n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui l'avait emmené ici, dans cet endroit inconnu. Son dernier souvenir était… Elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer précisément, elle était complètement désorientée, et ses souvenirs n'avaient aucunes accroches chronologiques. Confuse, Lucy souffla en fermant les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit dans l'espoir qu'un indice suffisamment clair puisse apporter un peu de lumière à son esprit embrouillé.

La jeune femme prêta oreilles aux bruits alentours, laissant du temps à son corps pour se remettre de cet événement dont elle n'avait plus connaissance. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui trottait dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Comment ? Voilà une autre question qui venait nager dans la tempête de son crâne. Rien n'était clair. Elle se souvenait mais ne pouvait rien expliquer. Est-ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était un cauchemar, un rêve ou simplement un de ses souvenirs brumeux ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, insatisfaite de ne rien découvrir. Depuis quand de tels trous de mémoires se manifestaient-t-ils ? Elle ne pouvait même pas le dire. Agacée, Lucy souffla un grand coup et tenta de déterminer à quelle profondeur sous l'eau se trouvait-elle. Après avoir excessivement plissé les yeux en fixant la voûte s'étendant devant ses orbes sans rien découvrir, la jeune femme finit par laisser tomber, ne se souciant même plus de chercher à comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Elle ne saurait pas, soit.

C'était une situation qu'il fallait accepter, aussi dur cela semblait-il être. Elle devait se résigner, après tout, l'être humain finit toujours par se résigner. Alors, pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas ? Lucy avait beau être une fille têtue, parfois il fallait renoncer. Elle patienterait, elle n'avait que cela à faire. Une bonne moitié de son corps refusait de lui obéir, et son cerveau faisait des siennes, elle ne pouvait rien deviner, même en s'acharnant.

Lucy lâcha un soupir excédé. Cette amnésie était cruelle.

* * *

><p>Sa main droite gratta le sol et fit bouger quelques petits cailloux. Lucy lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et sourit au ciel. Elle pouvait enfin bouger ses deux bras, un vrai soulagement ! Certes, ses jambes étaient toujours hors d'utilisation, mais deux bras étaient suffisants pour se déplacer. Lucy n'avait surtout pas la patience d'attendre le bon rétablissement de ses pieds pour explorer un peu les alentours.<p>

Elle se redressa donc, le dos douloureux et rigide et les épaules tendus. Ses fesses étaient en compote mais Lucy n'en avait plus que faire, elle avait attendu longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour que cette chance se présente à elle. D'un mouvement sec, elle se retourna. La douleur de ses hanches butant contre le sol de pierre la fit grimacer. Mais Lucy ne s'attarda pas sur cette douleur, et avança son bras gauche. Elle prit appui sur celui-ci, se souleva de quelques centimètres et avança. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à ramper, elle était bien contente que personne ne soit témoin de cette scène, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Cette scène nourrirait les rumeurs de sa faiblesse et Lucy n'était pas faible. Elle en était certaine.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètre à sillonner entre les arbres, Lucy s'affala sur un carré de pelouse relativement confortable, éreintée. Elle n'aurait pas pensé cela si dur et s'étonnait de sa si courte traversée. L'arbre au pied duquel elle s'était arrêtée lui offrait une ombre reposante, bien que les rayons du soleil ne soit pas très puissant à travers l'onde. Mais Lucy étouffait ici, l'air lui semblait incroyablement chaud et humide, et par rapport à son réveil, elle évoluait dans une vraie canicule. La jeune femme se redressa difficilement pour venir s'adosser au large tronc de bois. Finalement, elle allait attendre. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle attendrait, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour continuer.

Lucy se mit à agiter paresseusement de l'air grâce à sa main, dans l'espoir de se faire un peu de vent. Mais rien n'y faisait, sa chaleur corporelle semblait s'accorder à l'horrible moiteur de l'air, insupportable. La respiration sifflante, Lucy posa son crâne brûlant contre le bois. Elle choisit d'écouter les bruits alentours, ne trouvait pas d'occupation plus passionnante si encore elle avait eu une plume et du papier, elle aurait pu s'inspirer de la cocasse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et écrire une délicieuse et intrépide aventure. Mais là, sonnée, amnésique et démunie comme elle l'était, la patience était sa seule solution.

Un petit craquement se fit entendre sur son côté droit et, automatiquement, Lucy tourna la tête. Elle dut refréner un des grands cris dont elle avait le secret pour ne pas s'arracher les cordes vocales. Elle n'en avait pas la force, sa voix lui semblait être un bien lointain souvenir et elle n'était pas sûr d'atteindre une puissance suffisante du premier coup. Alors, elle se tut et contempla ce qu'il se présenta à elle, bouche bée.

Un jeune homme se tenait face à elle. Grand, baraqué et blond, Lucy se sentit davantage impuissante, elle observait ce visage aussi surpris que le sien, une pointe d'appréhension marquait la commissure de ses lèvres. L'homme portait une balafre grossièrement taillée dans sa peau, de la forme d'un éclair, elle se posait sur sa paupière gauche et grignotait un morceau de son sourcil et de sa pommette. Lucy ne le trouvait pas vraiment beau, juste marquant à cause de l'horrible cicatrice qui sabotait le côté droit de son visage pourtant très agréable. D'ailleurs, bien que ses yeux soient surpris, le reste de son visage ne cilla pas une seule seconde, comme si l'impartialité était une chose obligatoire.

« Lucy ! »

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se pressa davantage dans l'arbre auquel elle s'adossait. Elle se souvenait vaguement de cette personne, bien que son prénom ne lui vienne pas en mémoire. Son esprit lui indiquait que c'était un ami, mais sa carrure imposante lui empêchant d'émouvantes retrouvailles.

L'homme n'attendit pas de réponse pour se précipiter sur elle et s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il regardait attentivement le corps de la jeune femme, s'attardant particulièrement sur l'état peu encourageant de ses jambes.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Lucy, ça va ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu es ici ? »

Le jeune homme prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant la jeune femme à fixer ses prunelles dans celles qu'elle avait si soigneusement évité. Il pressait ses pouces dans les pommettes de la jeune femme, lui arrachant une grimace au passage. Elle espérait que cette mimique lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas tendre avec les traits de son visage, mais le jeune homme face à elle ne lâcha aucunement son emprise.

« Lucy… Tu peux me répondre ? »

La jeune femme ne pipa mot. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait dire quelque chose à cet imposant personnage qui l'effrayait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Après quelques secondes de silence, le grand blond tourna la tête et cria derrière son épaule :

« J'ai trouvé Lucy ! »

Presque immédiatement, le son de pas très lourds martelant le sol se fit entendre. Une autre silhouette imposante émergea des frondaisons. Un homme bien plus effrayant que le premier, Lucy se demandait même comment cela pouvait-il être encore possible. Celui-ci était brun, à la longue tignasse emmêlée et aux multiples piercing meurtrissant sa peau partout où elle était visible. Son air de chien mal léché ajouté aux froncements excessifs de ses sourcils, la jeune femme n'avait absolument pas confiance. Cependant, son esprit semblait lui crier de tendres paroles à l'égard de cet homme à l'allure bestiale. Et son visage s'associait à un prénom qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à trouver. La jeune femme fronça immédiatement les sourcils, fouillant les tréfonds de sa mémoire qui devait forcément être au courant de quelques choses. Après quelques secondes d'efforts mentaux soutenus, Lucy parvint à dégager une lettre de la masse informe qu'était la bouillasse de ses souvenirs.

« G… Ga… » tenta-t-elle. « Gajeel. »

Les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Et Lucy sentit toute la peur et l'angoisse de leurs arrivées se dissiper. Ces personnes étaient ses amis, elle en était maintenant certaine, à présent que ses souvenirs s'éclaircissaient. Elle plongeait ses yeux dans les pupilles émeraude du blond et déclara, heureuse :

« Luxus. »

Elle exultait de la reconstruction de sa mémoire éparpillée. Et jubilait presque de se savoir en sécurité près de ses amis. Maintenant, peu importait où elle se trouvait, elle serait protégé et aurait des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les poignets de l'homme qui maintenait son visage prisonnier et les écarta doucement de son faciès. Gajeel s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien, Lucy ?

- Oui. Je vais bien. »

L'homme lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, apparemment plutôt heureux qu'elle n'ait rien. Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouvait presque encerclée de bras masculins, avec Luxus qui ne lâchait pas son poignet, qu'il nommait apparemment sa nouvelle prise favorite.

« Bien, bien… »

Le sourire de Gajeel sembla se figer une seconde avant de disparaître et de mourir. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Lucy. Il semblait gêné, presque honteux de la question qu'il allait poser.

« Tu n'as vu personne depuis que tu es ici ? »

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier que non et lui demanda d'une voix un peu brisée :

« Pourquoi ? »

Gajeel soupira longuement avant de lui répondre évasivement, déçu :

« On t'expliquera. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Luxus et lui demanda : « On devrait la ramener, non ? Tu as vu ses jambes ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, une lueur désolée dans le regard à l'égard du mage de fer. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Lucy avant de lui dire :

« Tu peux t'agripper à mon dos pour que je te porte ?

- Oui… »

Luxus se retourna et attendit que Lucy pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Après quelques tentatives infructueusement de ses mains qui glissaient sur la peau suante du blond, Lucy finit par saisir rageusement son T-shirt pour se hisser sur le dos du blond. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Gajeel, saisit délicatement les jambes de la jeune femme aux creux de ses genoux et se leva d'un bon. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher, Gajeel à l'avant, évoluant d'un pas vif et rapide, absolument pas perturbé par la chaleur suffocante, suivit par Luxus qui peinait à suivre le rythme, Lucy confortablement lovée contre ses épaules. Celle-ci regardait le paysage défiler, identique partout où elle posait les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes dans un profond silence entrecoupé de respirations haletantes, Lucy posa la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis son réveil :

« Dis Luxus…

- Hum ? »

La jeune femme déglutit, pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait poser sa question. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle hésitait autant. Peut-être avait-elle peur de la réponse. Lucy se surprenait à ne pas avoir tenu à en savoir plus. Peut-être puisque Gajeel paraissait si déçu qu'elle soit seule et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le perturber davantage. Dans tous les cas, il était temps pour elle de mettre quelques petites choses en lumière.

« On est où exactement ? »

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, visiblement surpris.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

- Non. »

L'homme soupira, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui annoncer cela. Il se racla la gorge de multiples fois, comme atteint d'un mauvais rhume. Après avoir longuement hésité sur la façon de le dire, il choisit la plus franche et la plus simple, celle qui n'empruntait pas quatre chemins, à son image.

« On est coincés sur l'île Tenrou. »


End file.
